It's Time chapter 5
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Hi everyone, my computer won't let me update but it will let me make new stories. Weird huh? So this is the story It's Time


**RG f p P: Hi! Now my computer is still not letting me update, but my friend is updating my stories on her computer for me. Thank you Heather! And Danielle You're so cool!**

**Hope you don't kill me about revealing Danny's secret in BOTH my stories!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. But I do own this story, I'm so happy! But wait, this story isn't going to make me any money! (Cries)**

**On with the show!**

**D**anny and Harry both woke up in a cold sweat. Danny sat up and looked at his watch, it was 7:00. If he remembered correctly breakfast started at 8:00. He sighed. "You up too?" Danny jumped at the voice and found it came from Harry.

"Yeah, I had a really strange dream." said Danny recalling the dream.

"So did I. What was yours about?" asked Harry getting up to sit on a chair next to his bed.

"I saw Skulker, the ghost from last nigh, bowing to Vlad and some other person." said Danny.

Harry jerked his head up. "I had the same dream, and the other person in it is Voldemort." then sighing. "I couldn't hear what they were saying though, could you?"

"No, but it looked like they were planning something." said Danny, then he remembered something. "There's one thing I don't get. When Skulker was holding the gun to McGonagall he said that you wouldn't want _another _headmaster to die. What did he mean by that?" asked Danny.

Harry sighed, he knew this was going to come up. "You see, this is McGonagall's first year as headmistress. Last year one of our teachers that used to be a death eater, a follower of Voldemort, killed Albus Dumbledore our headmaster. The worst thing is that Dumbledore knew about Snape being a death eater and thought he had changed."

"Wow harsh." said Danny.

"Tell me about it. Dumbledore and I had just gotten back from destroying a Horcrux that belonged to Voldemort." Harry saw that Danny was confused at this. "A horcrux is an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul. Voldemort has a lot of them and if we want to get rid of him, we have to get rid of them. Ron, Hermione and I were going to skip this year and look for them, but Mr. and Mrs. Wesley convinced us that we should finish school before we face Voldemort again." explained Harry.

"Sound like a good idea." said Danny.

"Yeah, it took me a lot of convincing but I finally gave in." said Harry.

They were interrupted by Ron waking up and saying. "Bloody hell, why do the two of you have to wake us people who actually want to sleep up?" then rubbing his eyes he asked, "Why are you two up early anyway?" Danny and Harry said they would explain it when the met up with Hermione so they wouldn't have to say it twice. "Fine, let's get dress then. She is usually up early reading in the common room." So the three got dressed and walked down the stairs to see Ron was right. Hermione was sitting in her favorite chair reading a book.

Danny and Harry sat down and went over their dreams to Ron and Hermione. After they were done Hermione looked worried. "This is serious, Harry you've had dreams like these before but Danny hasn't. We should try to figure this out."

"And we will, that is if we don't have a lot of homework on the first day the way my brothers did." said Ron sanding up. "Come on let's go eat breakfast, I'm starving!"

"I'm up for that." said Danny following them out.

As they were walking to the great hall a familiar blue mist came out of Danny's mouth. "What was that?" asked Hermione.

"It's called a ghost sense, it lets me know when a ghost is near." answered Danny. As he was saying this Nearly Headless Nick floated over to them.

"If it isn't the Halfa that I've heard so much about in the ghost zone and most recently Hogwarts." said Nick. "Pleased to meet you I'm Nearly headless Nick." he said holding out his hand. Harry was about to tell him that he was just going to go through him but stopped when he saw them actually shaking hands.

"Same here, but why do they call you Nearly headless?" asked Danny. Hermione was trying to tell him not to, but it was too late. Nick pulled his head to the side and Hermione tried not to gag. Danny just shrugged, "I've seen worst."

Nick laughed, "I'm sure you have." he said floating away.

The four of them walked into the great hall to eat and where bombarded with questions most of them sounded like this : "Danny, are you really half ghost?"

Danny's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"We're talking about this." said boy standing in front of him handing him copy of the Daily Prophet. Danny grabbed it, he looked down at the front page and gasped.

"It's about me!" said Danny turning to the three friends.

"Let me see." said Hermione. She took the paper and look at it. "Written by Rita Skeeter, figures."

"What does it say?" asked Ron.

"I'll read it." said Hermione, she started reading.

"A Halfa at Hogwarts!

By: Rita Skeeter

Last night at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry, a ghost interrupted the annual opening feast. This ghost showed up demanding to see two student to give them a message. Harry Potter, as you might of guessed, and and new 7th year Daniel Fenton. The ghost said the message was from Vlad Plasmius and Lord Voldemort asking the two students to join them. They of course declined, but who may you ask is this Vlad Plasmius and Daniel Fenton? I have done many hours of research and have come to find out that both are known as 'Halfas'. What is a Halfa? A halfa is and half ghost, half human hybrid. Both Vlad Plasmius(Or Vlad Masters in human form) and Danny Fenton(Danny Phantom in ghost form) are the only two halfas in existence that we know of. This is why Danny Fenton was accepted to Hogwarts, he has no wizard blood at all so this is the only reason I can think of why he was accepted.

One thing I am very sure of is that wizard kind (and ghosts for that matter) are most likely going to be in the mist of a war. And can Danny Phantom and Harry Potter may be our only hope. Or will they join their arch enemies and turn against us? Either way this is going to be trying school year for both of them.

"I can't believe this, my second day at Hogwarts and my secret identity is already revealed!" said Danny sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm sorry Danny, if it helps any we're not a big fan of Rita Skeeter either." said Hermione.

Danny sighed, "Ok let's eat, I'm still starving!" So the 4 friends forgot about the article and ate a big breakfast.

After they were done eating they all walked into the hall to go to their first class. When walking their a few girls walked up to Danny and asked, "Danny can you transform into your ghost half for us?"

"That's right! Halfas can change into their ghost half when they want to." exclaimed Hermione.

Danny shrugged. "I guess." then he exclaimed his battle cry. "I'm going ghost!" then two blue rings formed and turned him into Danny Phantom.

"Wow!" the girls chorused.

Danny blushed. Then a voice behind him said sarcastically, "Nice battle cry Fenton!"

The four turned around to see Draco Malfoy smirking. "I don't know Malfory, I don't think you should get on his bad side. You don't stand a chance against a halfa." said Ron.

"O please! What's he going to do? Go invisible on me, or walk through me. I'm so scared!" said Malfoy his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know Malfoy, I have more powers than just that. Want to see?" said Danny slyly.

Malfoy looked scared for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Sure." he said.

"Good, this power I call 'overshadowing'." said Danny.

"Overshadowing? What kind of a power is that?" asked Malfoy laughing, but he was cut off by Danny turning intangible and flying inside of him. Malfory closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were glowing green. "Hi everyone! I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm big baby who runs and screams at the slightest sigh of danger." said Danny inside Draco's body.

Then Danny flew out of Draco's body and transformed back to normal. "That's overshadowing." said Danny walking pass Draco.

Draco, of course, looked very confused as all the people who saw the little 'show' laughed at him because he didn't remember anything that 'he' just said. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Danny just laughed all the way to their next class - Care of Magical Creatures.

**That's where I'll leave it for now. By the way, I'm going to use Hagrid for their teacher for Care of Magical Creatures. He is so cool! Please review!**


End file.
